jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexis Murphy (Ten Tails)
| previous affiliation = | occupation = Hostess of Extreme Investigations Cryptozoologist | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = True Wallace | previous partner = | base of operations = , , United States | relatives = (Grandfather, deceased) Tim Murphy (Brother) | education = | fanon = Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) | other = }} Alexis Murphy (born September 11, 1981), often called "Lex" for short, was one of the witnesses in the original . Upon completing college at the University of California, as a marine biologist, she becomes a prominent , as well as the star of her own television show, called Extreme Investigations. She is the granddaughter of , the original CEO of , and the older sister of Timothy Murphy. She is the primary heroine of Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition). Biography Early life Much of Alexis' early life, including who her parents are, is unknown. According to her brother, Tim, she was obsessed with sports and computers as a kid, and, by her own admission, considered herself a "hacker". It is heavily implied that she and her brother lived with John Hammond, her grandfather, at his estate in San Diego, California, for much of their early life, suggesting that her parents had little to do with her upbringing. Jurassic Park Incident Alexis was initially invited to by her grandfather, along with her brother Tim, to be part of the initial tour through , as the park's target audience was children. The tour begins shortly after their arrival on the island, but she is largely uninterested by the dinosaurs, unlike everyone else present. When Dr. Alan Grant and Tim leave their electric car to see a sick , Alexis joins them, watching from afar as Grant and observe the animal. As a storm approaches the island, she, Dr. Grant, and Tim return to the cars to be brought back to the park's Visitor Center. However, the power to the park is cut, causing the cars to stop in front of the paddock. As the storm intensified, the Tyrannosaurus breaks free of its enclosure, much to Alexis' horror, and attacks her car. Grant intervenes to save the children, ultimately leading to the three of them being pushed into the creature's paddock. Throughout the following day, Alexis follows Grant and Tim through the enclosure as they attempt to escape the Tyrannosaur, as well as find the Visitor Center. They are success in reaching the center, where Grant leaves Alexis and Tim in the dining hall, so that he can reunite with Ellie, Hammond, and . While they are eating, a group of attack the center, forcing Alexis and Tim to run for their lives. They are again reunited with Dr. Grant, who has the group retreat to the center's control room. There, Alexis' skills with computers allow her to reboot the park's defective security systems, but the raptors still manage to break in via the windows. The group, including Alexis, flee through the ventilation shafts to the main hall, where they are cornered and nearly killed by the raptors. However, at the last minute, the Tyrannosaurus attacks, killing the raptors and giving the group the opportunity to escape. Cryptozoology Alexis graduated from the with a degree in marine biology.On the Shores of Oblivion After her experiences in Jurassic Park, however, her interest lied in proving that some prehistoric creatures did, in fact, survive the extinction event that wiped out the dinosaurs. To this end, she became a prominent cryptozoologist, with a particular interest in 's . In 2009, she lead an expedition to Loch Ness, with the intention of bringing back forensic evidence of the creature's existence. She returned to the United States with a host of eye-witness testimony, as well as a strange bone that washed up on the shore of the loch and was given to her by the locals for forensic investigation. She is a major proponent of the theory that the creature is a '' . In 2012, she petitioned the United States government for permission to hold an expedition to Isla Muerta, after reports came out that InGen had engineered marine prehistoric creatures, one of which was a purported Plesiosaurus, in order to further understand the creatures and compare reports. Loch Ness Expedition: January 2012 On November 23, 2012, Alexis began an investigation of Loch Ness using a new piece of equipment, dubbed the Hammond, after her late grandfather. Using the sounds of dolphins and whales, she and her team were able to attract the attention of a sizable sea creature. The creature attacks the boat, mainly aiming for the source of the noise, the Hammond, managing to rip the device off of the mechanical arm that was suspending it beneath the loch's surface. However, before a proper identification of the species can be made, the creature disappears as quickly as it had come. Following advice from her team, Alexis suspends the investigation for two weeks, while she seeks out an old friend for advice. Television Extreme Investigations: 2010 - Present In March 2010, Alexis became the star of a science fiction, documentary-style television program, called Extreme Investigations. The show focused on investigating reports of across the world. During the first episode, she shared her experiences with Jurassic Park for the first time to the general public, instantly making her world famous, much like the other survivors of the incident. She has examined cases including the Loch Ness Monster, the American , the , and dozens of other world famous cryptids, usually yielding little results. Nevertheless, her appearances on the show have been highly rated, and she has become one of the faces of modern cryptology because of the success of her show, as well as her personal research. In February 2011, she returned to Isla Nublar, now deserted after the Costa Rican bombing of the island, after locals reported that some of the dinosaurs had survived the bombing and were still thriving on the island. In the episode, however, she declared that there was insufficient evidence that any dinosaur had survived the Costa Rican bombing. Trivia * This version of Alexis is based off of the film version. * She is portrayed by actress . Appearances * Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) References See also * on Park Pedia. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Humans Category:Females Category:Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition)